


the au booklet

by euphoricdecay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Death, Multi, read with caution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricdecay/pseuds/euphoricdecay
Summary: The booklet of AU's by yours truly. :)





	1. blood curse [triplets]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you had left your hometown to go on a vacation, but while you were there, something had happened while you were gone, and it affected everyone - including your three lovers. you go back, only to realize you should've never come back. [siren blood curse au with some changes]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this and chapter 2 at 1:00 am. It's 3 am now. :')) This one is short, so I apologize ! it's just to start off this book.  
> WARNING; Swearing, gore, and more. read with caution.  
> I guess you could call the triplets "yandere"??? shrug
> 
> List of au's  
> 1\. siren: blood curse au  
> 2\. outlast au  
> 3\. resident evil 7 au  
> 4\. ddlc au  
> 5\. huniepop au [i'm excited for this one]  
> \+ more to come :3c

It was on the news, and at first, it wasn't that bad.

 

It was reported to be an illness that affected the brain. You would bleed out of every orifice, you would become violent and you would do anything for your object of affections. There was a woman with the illness, and she kept screaming about her husband and how she needed to "kill the bitch at work because she stared at him". They had sedated her, thinking she was having a mental breakdown, but once they called her husband and made him take care of her, she reportedly killed him by mistake, because she "loved him too hard"...by stabbing him 28 times in the chest.

What disturbed the authorities the most, was that she was attached to his corpse. She fed him, clothed him, bathed him, and everything. She believed he was still alive. She was put into a mental hospital, and she's apparently being treated. 

You had watched the news report on her while in your hotel room, and you were glad you weren't there. Her voice is what freaked you out. It sounded like she was talking through a fan. Her voice was supposedly not altered while being edited, it was the bug that caused it.

 

The second news report concerned you a little bit.

The illness had spread, and affected a bunch of people. There was no known cure, and it was highly contagious to deathly ill people and corpses. It was then recognized as a bug. Experts had thought it was a zombie virus, and tried to keep it under control. They told everybody that evacuation was possible. After that news report, another one came on about a cult and how they tried to ruin mankind with "chaos".

 

But the next, and last, news report had you balling and rushing home.

The bug had spread, and infected mostly everyone in the city. The man on the TV that worked for the news station had apparently gotten infected, because while he was talking about the cult and how THEY actually caused the bug, his eyes had bled, his skin turned gray and he cackled. The camera recording him was knocked over as he jumped and bit the person holding the camera. All you could see was him cackling over the corpse and the other workers screaming while running for their lives.

Your boyfriends, a pair of triplets, had lived outside of the city. So maybe, they didn't catch it yet. There was a chance they evacuated or they're far enough.

You drove as fast as you could, just praying that they're okay, that  _everything will be okay._

You pulled into their drive way, seeing their cars still there. Maybe they ARE okay. The house looked fine. Still as big as ever.

You don't even bother to grab your bags, you just ran into the house. It was unlocked. 

❝Boys! I'm home! ❞ You yell, expecting an answer back. But you don't recieve one.

The backyard door was open, so you guess they went out back. You go into the backyard, shutting the door behind you.

Their backyard had a little trail that led into a small forest, so you followed it. After walking for a short while, you see your three lovers hunched over. They were silent.

❝Boys! What are you doing her- ❞ You're shocked, and very upset when they turn around to face you.

 

They were infected.

The looks on their faces made you want to run and not look back. They were straight from a horror movie, you swear.

❝ **Ohhh [Name]!** ❞ Kylo had exclaimed, sounding like a moan. He took in a shaky inhale, a wicked smile growing on his face. Ben and Matt looked at you, adoration in all of their eyes. Their skin wasn't grey, but their eyes were bloody, and by Kylo's voice you could tell the news had not been lying - the bug alters your voice. They started to walk towards you, frowns now on their faces as you walk backwards, your hands put up in surrender.

** ❝We missed you so much, ❞ **  Ben cried, and the blood streaming down their faces came down harder, as if they were crying.  ❝ **why would you leave us?** ❞

❝ **Yeah,** ❞ Matt gives you a look that would resemble a lost puppy. ❝ **we** **were so worried about you. We love you too much!** ❞

** ❝Why did we ever let you leave in the first place? ❞ **  Kylo wonders, his voice sounding like a whine. This bug is terrible - Kylo wasn't...Kylo. He was like a different person.

You hit the back of a tree and gulp. The three boys now just smile at you, happy that you stopped backing away from them. They stood there, silent with smiles on their faces, and you guess they want to you reply.

❝Um...I just needed a break from work? I guess? ❞ You reply with a gulp. You don't want to agitate them. Kylo's eyebrows furrowed, his red and black eyes narrowed. 

❝ **Why?** ❞ 

❝My boss was giving me a hard time...? ❞ You chuckle nervously, and shrug, hoping they fall for it.

❝ **Who's your boss again?** ❞ Kylo asks, but before you can answer, Ben speaks first. ❝ **That chick we all hated because she was snarky? Remember?** ❞ ❝ **Yeah, her name was Leena or something? Poor [Name] had to work under her.** ❞ Matt finished with a saddened look, like he pitied you. 

❝ **Oh...yeah.** ❞ Kylo chuckled. ❝ **Well, we don't have to worry about her anyways. The curse killed her...** ❞

You paled. You didn't know this "bug", now curse, could kill people. Matt clapped his hands together, gathering the attention of you and his brothers. ❝ **Well, now that [Name] is back...why don't we celebrate?** ❞

❝ **Good idea!** ❞

Oh no.

 

** ❝Do you like it? ❞  ** Ben asks you. He is carding his fingers through your hair, while Kylo is holding you against his chest and Matt is nuzzling his cheek against yours. Personal space doesn't exist.

You are face to face...with a shrine. It was full of your clothes, pictures, and the rest of your belongings. You had to admit, you were impressed by the dedication.

❝It's...uh...great. Thanks boys. ❞ You say a little nervously. Honestly? You don't think they'll hurt you. Yeah, they're a little...messed up right now, but they seem a little too obsessed with you to touch you negatively.

They all hum in, what you guess, is happiness. You've got three infected affection boys on your hands and honestly, 

you're a little excited to see what the future has for you. 


	2. asylum [triplets]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're forced into the horrors of behind closed doors, along with your trusty camera. will you get out alive? [outlast whistleblower au]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is no "love" in this chapter. The actions in this aren't meant to be out of affection. This is purely horror and is not meant to be taken as a love story. With that being said, there is heavy gore, mutilated corpses, and more. Please read this with caution, and enjoy.

❝Breaking news: the Murkoff asylum has been overrun by the crazed patients that were once contained. They had outnumbered the staff and brutally murdered most before a short number of security guards escaped and informed authorities. At this time, nothing can be done. The asylum will be left alone for now- ❞

You shut off the TV with an annoyed look. Of course, nobody will do anything about insane individuals until most died off or they find a way out. They'll be left to suffer. That asylum had been the talk of the city you resided in. You've heard the whispers. You were supposed to.

Because your name is [Name] [Last Name], and you are a journalist working for the media. Your job revolved around homicides, matricides; basically any tragedy that was worth writing for. Since you were a journalist, you were gifted a video camera. You took it everywhere. The videos you took were always on famous websites. You remember being featured on Buzzfeed. The talk of the asylum had piqued your interests, as it was newsworthy. Your boss had asked you to grab as much information about the place as possible, because you doubt the asylum would let you go in. They were very...defensive. You found it suspicious, but since it was ran by the higher ups, you didn't dare budge.

❝I've been to Murkoff, ❞ you've heard a middle aged woman whisper to her friend at your favourite cafe. They were huddled, making sure nobody could eavesdrop. But luckily, you were able to hear everything.

❝There's this man there...he's huge. He tried ripping my head off while I was visiting my aunt, ❞ she continued to her shocked friend. ❝He called me a little pig. His speech was slurred, though. I could be wrong.❞ She shrugged. Her friend nodded, as if very interested in this story, but not as interested as you. She grinned at the middle aged woman.

❝Are you sure he didn't call you a little fig?❞ She joked, which resulted in laughter from both women and a dirty look from you. Making fun of someones speech is low, but considering they're mentally ill...that's as low as you could get.

You walked out of that cafe with an angry grip around your coffee and weird looks from the women.

Your thoughts are interrupted by your ringtone. You pick up your phone from the side table and see that it's your boss calling you. Your eyebrows furrowed. It was in the evening, and your shift was over. Maybe he wanted to give you a raise. You can picture yourself taking glam pictures of movie stars.

You answer. ❝Hello?❞

❝Get down here immediately.❞ Your boss sounded serious...and maybe a little furious.

You don't object.

 

 

❝I need you to sneak into Murkoff and record footage of the patients.❞

Your eyes may have just popped out of your skull and rolled into their graves. Their funeral will be beautiful, you promise.

❝Why the hell would I ever do that? Haven't you heard what had occurred earlier??❞ You wave your arms into the air to exaggerate your disbelief.

He shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. ❝I'm sorry [Name], but please think how good this will be for us! We can expose the people there and spread the word. The patients there obviously aren't being treated correctly if they broke out and murdered almost everybody there!❞ He stresses.

You sigh, taking a moment to debate. Yes, you can expose the higher ups and potentially get a raise and take pictures of Kim Kardashian in a beige dress on the red carpet. But then again...insane people? You're risking your life to take pictures and record the horrors behind those doors.

❝I'll do it.❞

 

❝This place fuckin' sucks.❞ You stare at the asylum behind the buildings gate with regret seeping into your mind. The windows are streaked with blood. Some say "HELP ME" while others are just coated in bloodied hand prints. You swear you saw a man stare at you once you pulled up, but then he ran off. Nobody was able to open the gate, so you grab some batteries, your camera and step out of your Range Rover.

...What? You get nice pay cheques. Might as well take advantage, right?

The gate was locked, so you were about to turn around and drive back the fuck home and stay in bed and forget this all happened. You can quit your job and become a chef. Maybe even find a very talented rat that can help you cook and become famous across the country!

...But with your luck, there was a huge hole beside one of the gates doors, so you had no choice but to proceed. You had to crouch to get in, though. You can still turn back and say your knees are out. You are now 87 years old and they cannot argue with that.

But whatever.

 

You go up to the entrance and try to open one of the double doors, but they were locked. Figures. You see a ladder on the side of the building; you can climb through a window. As you climb the red, metal ladder, you wonder why you were going this far for your job.

You hop into the open window [why...oh why is it open?] and freeze once your feet hit the carpeted ground. The room was dark. The light obviously burnt out, but there was a TV on. All it did was play some white noise. If only you could sit down with some of the patients and watch Scrubs. Maybe then they could convince their friends not to hurt you, let you take pictures and let you walk out without a scratch. Life sucks.

The door to the room was opened slightly, meaning someone was previously in here. You walk slowly, yet surely to it. Before opening the door fully to let yourself out, you look both ways to make sure it was safe. The coast is clear. Except for the blood trails. And some of the doors in the hall were torn off of the hinges. Door knobs are not a thing here, it seems.

You walk cautiously through the long hall, your camera recording the decorated walls. You encounter some corpses of security guards after walking for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. One of them had their neck twisted while the other had his hands ripped off and his eyes scooped out. You feel nausea creep into your stomach. Before you can vomit, you quickly record them and speed walk away.

Eventually, something makes you freeze. What causes your idleness is the sound of chains coming from a room. The door was open, intensifying the noise. You listen, making sure you are quiet and out of sight. The chains stop. You're now confused. The chains start up again, but they are collaborated with footsteps.

❝ _ **Little pig.**_ ❞ You hear a demonic voice grumble out inside of the room. You feel fear seep into your bloodstream, your brain is now yelling at you to leave. You are not alone in this hellhole.

❝ ** _I know...you're near. I can smell you, little pig._** ❞ He continues, searching around the empty room, and that's when you question yourself. Does he know you're here? You've been quiet this whole time, so there's no way. His voice was deep, and slurred. You realize - he is the man that the woman in the cafe was talking about.

You know to stay away from him, taking her claims of him being vicious into consideration. You can hear him struggle with saying "pig". Since you can't see him in the darkness, you don't know what's causing it. All you know is that he's chained and by his footsteps, he sounds like a huge guy.

You slowly walk in front of the open doors, making sure not to make any noise. Yet again, with your luck, you step into glass once you're out of sight.

_**CRUNCH** _

You feel yourself pale. The footsteps and chains freeze. You fucked up big time. You sit there, hoping he ignores the glass and continues his patrol.

You don't dare look behind you. You just...sit there. You are a statue; a very scared statue. The footsteps...walk towards the open doors. Your body is preparing itself, so you can run. 

❝ ** _LITTLE PIG!_** ❞ You hear him roar, and suddenly you're running. He's gaining on you, albeit he's slow. You know you have an advantage, just  _don't stop running._

You run into a room and hide under a computer desk. It hid everything excluding your head. The man stops running and inspects the room. You're praying he leaves to check another room, but he walks into this one. Goddammit.

There's a light in this room, so you can see his face. You feel sympathy for the guy, even though he probably wants to kill you. He had no nose, just two holes where the nostrils would be. His mouth was stretched with some metal tool, and you feel pain on the sides of your mouth. That's why his speech was so wonky.

 

His skin was pink with some reddish tint - his arms and hands were decorated with the iconic chains and his nails were as sharp as an eagles talons. You knew he was dangerous, but now it's clear to stay the hell away from him at all costs. 

❝ ** _...Shit._** ❞ He angrily grumbles out and walks into the hallway, and to the left, where you both came from. You silently cheer to yourself. Finally, he is gone.

You're happy as you watch him break into another room that is far from where you currently are. You book it to your right. You're safe...for now.

 

It's been an hour and a half [you checked on your watch] and you're tired. And paranoid. And overall not pleased. The stuff you do just for your boss.

Within that time, you have been avoiding the pig guy and recording more corpses. This place is getting boring, you dare to say. It's like a loop.

Pig guy, corpses, silence. Pig guy, corpses, silence. Repeat.

But now you had found the basement, and now you're standing at the top of the stairs, mentally preparing yourself. Basements are always full of terrible surprises. As if you need any more. 

The stairs creak with every step you take, and you mentally groan, because whoever is down there knows you're coming;. Death is knocking on the door and you're about to answer. 

 

The basement is like a maze. A maze with a predator inside. You managed to find an opening in the wall, and now you're shuffling inside, trying to get past the man down here.

He's...odd, to say the least. He keeps talking to himself and replying. You assume he has MPD, and not say anything. You ignore the scratchy feeling of wood against your skin as you hear him babble.

❝ **I can feel it. The grooms...are angry. We're about to be skinned-!** ❞

❝ **Shut up**!❞ He replies with a different voice. This is freaking you out. Grooms? Angry? Sounds scary.

❝ **They're like water. Water, given time, can destroy everything.** ❞  ❝ **And you're about to destroy your chances of livin' if you don't shut the hell up.** ❞ 

❝ **I heard...a girl here. She's-she's perfect for them. She can satisfy the grooms...sate their desires-** ❞ ❝ **You heard, did you? Knowing your shitty hearing you probably heard a damn mouse.** ❞ 

He sounds harsh to himself; you're too busy listening to him to notice a loose board. You step on it, and it snaps. The man quickly turns his head to look at you. He slams his weapon [a bat, you think] into the wall where you're currently standing and panicking. 

❝ **She's inside the walls!** ❞ ❝ **Get her, goddammit!** ❞ 

You back up into the other side, and quickly try to find a way out. You see another opening and a door a couple feet away, but it's blocked by the man and you know damn well you're not gonna fight with him.

You think God has your back, because there's a crate and a small wall beside the door. The door is basically useless. You can climb over. Get ready to run.

 

You do, but the man tries to cut you off and swing his bat at you. You're able to dodge, hop onto the crate and push yourself over the wall.

❝ **Fuck!** ❞ ❝ **Oh shut up! She's on her way to the grooms...I thought that's what you wanted?** ❞ ❝ **I suppose so.** ❞ 

 

Oh my god. Why you?

You know what? He could be lying to you. The grooms might be other personalities, you don't know quite yet.

 

Your video camera is raised once you enter a large room, which seems to be a gymnasium. The ceiling...is holding up what seems to be hundreds of corpses. All of them had three things in common - they had stitches around the breast area, cloth leaking out of the sides of the breasts, and large gashes on the pelvic area. You recorded the ceiling while trying to keep bile down.

You get out of there, feeling yourself become more ill with every second that goes by. You knew the basement was going to be shitty. But the next room you enter isn't any better.

There is two bodies, one laying on a gurney with a head peeking out of a large opening in the pelvic area. It seemed to replicate the moment of birth - but more vulgar. The smell was horrific. Along with the horrible display, you heard an old track playing over what seemed to be a record player.

❝ ** _I want a girl just like the girl that married dear old dad!_**

**_She was a pearl_ **

**_and the only girl that daddy ever had!_ **

**_A good old fashioned girl with a heart so true,_ **

**_One that loves nobody else but you,_ **

_**I want a girl just like the girl that married dear old dad!**_ ❞ 

 

You cover your ears. You're overwhelmed by death and blood and everything, you don't think you can handle old stuff right now.

Behind the display is a room full of sewing machines. Bloodied sewing machines, but they looked like they still worked. Your luck was getting better, because there was a set of double doors. You jiggled the door, but jumped once you heard a bang from the other side.

A man, nobody you had seen until now, had his hand against the glass with a grim smile. There was two other men behind him, looking identical to him. ❝ **Hello darling.** ❞ He says to you before the trio walk away and to the entrance you entered earlier.

Oh no.

 

You quickly hide under one of the many tables, and hope it hides you well enough. Three pairs of footsteps make their way into the huge room.

❝ **Did we frighten you?** ❞ ❝ ** _We're sorry, love. We didn't mean it.❞_  ❝We were just excited. Our bride has returned to us, after all.❞**

 

 _Bride?_ Hell to the no.

These fuckers were  ~~~~ _tall_ and intimidating. The one who had called you the endearing pet name behind the doors had blonde hair, a bloodshot eye, broken glasses and a bunch of scars on his bare arms. The second, who claims to not meaning to scare you, had black hair as dark as the night with a scar across his right eye. His eye was purely white, and you wonder if he can see.

The last one had brown hair and had his ring finger missing. There's also scars around his wrists. The three have the same attire - bloody vests, white undercoats, black dress pants and bandages around their feet. You guess they use the sewing rooms in here to make their clothing, because the vests aren't all the same colour. 

You're too busy dazing, and that's when you feel a hand around your foot. You scream, but the person was quick enough to cover your mouth with their hand and keep your back to their chest. You see the black haired and blonde haired males staring at you with evil grins, so the brunette must've saw you and ripped you from your hiding place.

 

❝ **Found you.** ❞ He whispers into your ear. But because of all of the stuff you had witnessed in this place, you passed out from exhaustion.

 

When you wake, you feel your arms restrained to something, and your skin bare. 

Wait.

Your eyes quickly adjust to the lighting, and you see two of the triplets standing at the end of the table you're lying on. 

❝ **This is all very scary...isn't it?** ❞ A voice startles you. You look at the source to see the brunette, leaning his head on his hand. He smiles at you, as if nothing bad is going on and he didn't just kidnap you.

❝ **Just know we're sorry. You know how...vulgar men get, when they see a beautiful woman. Especially when they want to bed one...and make them carry their offspring.** ❞ He explains, running his free hand down your arm. You pull at the restraints, making him frown. He sighs, and signals something to the ravenette. He nods, and a terrible sound invades the air.

The sound of a saw.

❝ **This may hurt, and we all know childbirth is never easy,❞** He goes on, while the blonde keeps your legs down, the ravenette reveals the saw and the brunette holds one of your hands while you panic. ❝ **but you can do it,** ❞

 

The saw gets closer. And closer. You panic even more, feeling an anxiety attack creep up. You're dead.

 

 **❝For us.❞** He finishes, but you don't focus on him or care.

 

Because the pain of the saw ripping into your pelvis, and the feeling of your blood rushing out is too much to bare.

The last thing you see is the three grinning at you,

 

before darkness.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I binge-listened to the Snoop Dogg cover of the Blend S opening while writing this lmfao. Oops.


	3. huniepopping cherrydropping [triplets]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> most of the dates you've been on have been with either assholes, pigs or just people who aren't your type. you feel like you're hopeless until you encounter a couple of people who help you with your love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is links in this chapter. Keep an eye out. Any original characters mentioned in this fic belong to me unless stated. :)

_"Fuck."_

You mumble, after downing another shot. You had just come to the bar after a horrific date with some guy who you thought was perfect. You had met him on PoF, and hit it off immediately. You thought he was great...up until you both went into the restaurant you had gotten reservations for. He was terrible.

He kept talking about his ex wife, he even cried at one point, ate ALL of the breadsticks, and made you pay for his meal. Oh, and he ordered a lot.

You're surprised you're even able to pay for the shots you're about to binge on.

After the horrible events that occurred, he gave you a goofy smile and asked you for a second date. Let's just say you declined and walked off, leaving him in the dust.

You deserve to be treated like royalty, goddammit. 

"Hey there, queenie."

You turn your head to see your best friend, [Neb](https://i.imgur.com/BM1yMYn.png). Her tattooed arms are crossed, her purple hair is covering her eyes that are always in a constant glare, and she's smirking at you. "Did you enjoy your lovely date?"

"Hah," you snort, slamming your shot glass down and pushing it towards the bartender, asking for more. "As if. Dude was terrible."

Neb chuckles, pulls out a stool beside you and sits down. She puts her head on one of her hands as she taps her fingers against the bar counter. "Inform me. I need the deets."

You sigh, but when the bartender slides over the newly-filled shot glass, you push it towards Neb. "You're gonna need a couple of these." She raises one of her perfect purple brows, another smile creeping onto her face. "That bad?"

"Yes..."

She roared with laughter and downed the shot with no problem. She slams down the glass, and points one of her fingers at you. "You...need to stop dating such shitty men!" "Yesssss, I knowwww!" You whined, slapping your hands against your face in despair. "Your taste was quenched once you dated that first guy! But now," Neb grips your chin, and makes you look at an attractive male with brunette hair, sitting in a corner, smiling to himself. "go get em, tiger. Develop a new taste! He's been staring at you."

"Excuse me!" You pull back, looking at your smirking friend with surprise. "I don't know him! What do I say??"

Neb rolled her eyes and slapped some bills onto the counter, paying for more shots. "You don't need a dating site to meet people and communicate, [Name]. Do what your parents did and uh," she scratches behind her head awkwardly. "Talk to each other and discuss puppies or something."

"Then we get married, have sex and have tons of babies?"

"Jesus christ- no! Slow down!" She frantically says, her eyes wide and full of regret for ever referencing your parents. "What I mean is," she slides a shot to you and gulps hers. "talk to each other. Learn his interests, make him learn yours. Become friends. Who knows...he might be better than the guys you meet on dating sites."

"Okay Neb." You huff, almost literally inhale your shot and straighten out your hair as well as your attire. "How do I look?"

"Well let's see here," Neb sits back a little and makes a [camera motion](http://upic.me/i/10/1241259211_9.gif) with her hands as if admiring you. "You look great...considering you just went on, supposedly, a shitty date with an even shittier guy."

"Gee, thanks." You roll your eyes and begin to walk towards him, but Neb grips your elbow and stops you. She holds out two shots. "Take these. Alcohol helps with bonding." She winks. You take the shots and venture to where he's sitting.

"Hi there." You grin at him. The brunette looks at you and returns the smile. "Not feeling so down now, huh?"

"Pardon?" You ask with curiosity [you swear it's the alcohol] and slide one of the shot glasses towards him. He nods in thanks and downs it before breaking the silence. "You looked down in the dumps. I wanted to see what was  wrong but," he shrugs. "Shyness got the better of me. Your friend also beat me to it. Very loud and expressive, isn't she?"

"Oh, haha," you laugh awkwardly. "Sorry about that. She's not like that in public, usually...she's just my best friend." You trace the top of the shot glass with your finger. He hums, his smile getting bigger. "Doesn't bother me. Anyways...what is the cause of your bad mood?" He asks, leaning his head on his hand, looking at you with interest; his full attention is on you.

"Just a shitty date...the guy was terrible. I don't think anyone has been on more bad dates than me." You sigh, then down your shot. How many shots have you had tonight?

He nods. "Hmm. Don't worry, I've been there. I've had bad dates, too. Not with guys, but...you know what I mean." He smiles at you, but it's full of pity. "Finally, someone understands what I'm going through!" You throw your hands into the air happily. Neb was right, alcohol does help with bonding.

He laughs. "Yes! I apologize if this sounds forward, because we just met, but...wanna go out sometime?"  
You know what? Why the hell not. He sounds promising.

"Sure. That sounds fun." You feel giddy now. 

"Sweet." He holds his hand out, asking for a shake. "The name's Ben."

You shake his hand. "[Name]. Nice to meet you, Ben."

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh my god Neb, it was great!" You exclaim to your best friend as you walk through the park together. She chuckles at your happy expression, and sips her latte. "Tell me everything. It's a break from the depressing dates you've been on, right?"

"Oh, absolutely!" You swoon. "We went to this nice restaurant that, surprisingly, I've never even heard of! Then, he asked me what I wanted, and paid for it. To top the date off, we watched the sunset at the beach. It was perfect." 

Neb nodded in approval, pleased to see you getting a break. "That sounds heavenly, compared to the stuff you've participated in." "It truly was." You sigh dreamily, wanting to relive that date again, and again, and again. Ben might be the one.

You both sit on a bench and chatted for a while until Nebs phone buzzed. She glanced at the screen and groaned. "[Name], you gotta help me."

"With what??"

"My boss...wants me to come into work...and stay there till 8 pm."

You blink. "Neb...it's 6 pm. That's only 2 hours."

"I know!! But my show starts at 6:30!!! I'm gonna miss it. Oh, woe is me!" She cries out, hugging you. You roll your eyes at her dramatic behavior. "You can always record it." 

"My god, are you insane??...You're actually right. Okay, love ya, see ya later." She throws her empty cup into the trash beside the bench and walks off, waving behind her. 

It was silent in the park. Besides children playing a couple feet away, but it was a comfortable silence. The sun was setting behind a hill, showering you in an orange glow. You sigh. "So gorgeous."

"I know, right?"

You jump, not expecting anyone to answer you. You're face to face with an extremely pale individual, who is wearing all black attire. "Shit. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's quite alright. I thought I was alone, that's all."  He smirks at you. "You're not alone anymore, though." "I guess that's true."

He sits beside you and puts his hands behind his head. "So, you're the one who went on a date with my brother."

Oh jesus.

You look at him, and see how similar he is to his brother. Same facial features, sharp[er] brown eyes, plump lips. You assume they're twins. But the only difference between them was the way he dressed. He wore a black band tank top ["BMTH"? hmm], black skinny jeans, and black DC sneakers with dark red patterns on them. His hair was different too; pitch black in a bun. You  _swear_ you see a bit of eyeliner on his upper lid.

"Uh, yeah. He was great." He hums in acknowledgement, and continues to stare at the setting sun. "He said you had a great time."

"It was fun. Better than any date I've ever been on." He turns his head to look at you. Another smirk grows on his face [he likes smirking, doesn't he], and one of his eyebrows raises. "How many dates have you been on, per se?"

You count on your fingers, a little ashamed at not being able to count them all, and shrug. "Too much, I think? Ben was a breakthrough, though."

He nods, but his attention is grabbed by his buzzing phone. He looks at the caller id, and chuckles. "Speak of the devil. I gotta take this. It was nice meeting you. The name is Kylo, by the way."

Before you can react, he walks off and answers his phone. What an interesting individual.

 

* * *

 

 

"Work sucks." Neb growls as she stares at the large amount of papers on her desk that she was supposed to sort. You laugh at her displeasure. She was never good at keeping things in order, but this is what she gets for slacking.

"Maybe, next time, you don't ignore my concerns and reply with "don't worrrrrry I'll get it all doneeeeee stop worrying [nameeeeee]."" You grin evilly at her while she quickly scans through each page. "Sorry, but you're not getting anything out of me."

"Please?? Say it...just once!"

"No. You will never, EVER, hear it come out of my mouth." Neb announces with a teasing smile. You grumble, and stare at your phone, which had Ben's texts on the screen. You weren't just gonna date him and forget he ever existed. No way, Jose. 

"Hey, I hate to interrupt your lovey dovey moments with your new boyfriend, but can you go get us coffee real quick? Been needing a latte for a while now." Neb exhales and sits down on her bean bag chair. She wasn't even close to done, but she thinks breaks every 5 minutes is mandatory.

"He's not my boyfriend!" You squeal, throwing your phone onto one of the pillows on Neb's couch. Neb snickers. You grab your shoes and put them on. "If I get you this latte...will you admit that I'm right about SORTING YOUR THINGS?"

You laugh once you hear Neb loudly groan out a "YES".

 

The walk to the cafe was long, and your legs began to hurt after sitting down for so long on Neb's couch. "This latte better be worth it." You say under your breath. Thankfully, the line was short, and you didn't have to wait long. As you went to grab Neb's latte, someone tapped on your shoulder.

You turned around, latte in hand, to see a blonde, holding out a slip of paper. Once he saw you, eye to eye, his brown eyes had widened a bit behind his glasses, but before you could really tell his eyes went back to normal. You swear you saw him before?

"Um," he begins, awkwardly forcing a smile at you as if he's too shy to present a real one. "my brother told me to give this to you." He holds out the paper. You take it, and read it.

There is a phone number, and written below it is a name you learned just yesterday.

Kylo.

So Kylo had two brothers. A pair of triplets.

Wonderful.

You smile back at him. "Thank you...?"

He blinks, and stares at you for a moment until it hits him. "Oh-! I'm sorry. I'm Matt. I'm not too great around new people, so I apologize if I seem weird." He forces a grin onto his face. He looks almost exactly the same as his two brothers, but his bright hair is a contrast against the other two, who had hair on the darker side. His glasses fit snug on his nose, and you jokingly think that if you put a little lightning bolt on his forehead, he would look like a certain character from one of your favourite book series.

 

 "Well it's nice to meet you, Matt. I'm [Name], but you probably already know that." You put the slip of paper into your pocket, and check your phone. It's been maybe half an hour since you left, and Neb was probably tearing the place apart, due to lack of latte in her system.

"Ah, I'm sorry for cutting this meeting short, but I must leave. Lovely meeting you." 

You're gone before he can reply.

 

* * *

 To say you were a little upset was an understatement.

You hadn't seen the pair of triplets you met over the span of 3 days, and you blamed yourself. Ben has stopped texting you, Kylo didn't respond to your messages and Matt...you don't know where you can find him.

You thought you scared them away with your "bad date" stories, and maybe, just maybe, the thought of you being a beacon of bad luck came to their minds.

Neb had assured you that you weren't cursed, but Neb was terrible at cheering people up, so her reassurance sounded like,

"You're not full of bad luck. You just attract...shitty people I guess?? I mean, that doesn't mean YOU'RE shitty! It just- oh forget it. You know what I mean."

But it made you crack a smile - at least she tried. 

And at least you tried being friends with the trio.

 

Neb walked you home that day after work, making sure you didn't attract, quote unquote, "shitty people who do shitty actions". She waved to you as you entered your small house. Your eyes didn't notice the three people standing in your living room until you put your bag and keys away.

"WHATTHEFUC-"

"Jesus, you scare easily, don't you?" Kylo snickers at your startled expression. You point an accusing finger at him, "Yeah, turns out I get scared when there's people I haven't seen in forever in my damn living room-"

You're paused by the sprouting wings coming out of their backs. Fairies. There are fairies in your house.

"Come onnnnnn [Name], where's the fun in waiting till you got home?" Ben strolls out from behind Kylo with a smirk on his face. "It's good to be daring sometimes!"

"Okay, yeah, maybe, but where the hell have you been?" You question - you don't think showing up in someones living room without consent is an appropriate way to appear out of nowhere and lecture you about being _daring._ But what you should be asking is, why do they have wings?

"Doing stuff." Ben shrugs, and then puts his hands on Matt's shoulders. [when did he get here??] "Did you know Matty here thought you were a goddess at first sight??"

"Oh shut up Ben," Matt rolls his eyes. "You were watching her in a bar. That's creepy man."

"Blessings come out of nowhere! Not my fault."

While the two bicker, Kylo notices your curious stare and decides to be nice. "Believe it or not, we're love fairies."

"Oh my god," you feel laughter begin to crawl up in your throat. Kylo, an intimidating guy who wears black and has the most scariest glare on earth, is a fairy.  A love fairy, nonetheless.

"Oh, haha, laugh it up. At least my wings are black and red." He grumbles, and crosses his arms, looking like a child who just got denied ice cream for breakfast.

"No no, it's fine. I find that really cool actually. I have another question, if you don't mind." "Is it anything regarding wings in general?" "No." "Okay, ask away then."

"Why are you here?"

Ben and Matt stop, and Ben puts a hand against his chest as if he's offended by something. "As cliche as this may sound," he begins, looking at you with a serious and intense gaze. "we're here to ask you to be ours."

"Uhhh...what?" 

"Have you not heard the legend??" Matt asks with raised brows. You shook your head. Kylo clears his throat. "If you encounter a love fairy it means they have affections for you. And you ran into three. How do you feel?"  
"Honoured, I bet." Ben jokes, trying to lighten the situation to make you feel comfortable. "That sounds very interesting, and yes, I feel honoured. At last, a break from-"

"All the shitty guys and dates." They finish for you. 

Finally, you meet the one.

Or ones, in this case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neb is by me. She is one of my original characters, but she was altered so she could be in this fic. Here is her original appearance; https://i.imgur.com/w5PFkHt.png  
> The song title is based off of the Huniepop song by DAGames. It's a bop. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)  
> JUST A WARNING IF YOU ARE UNDER 18+: Please do N O T look up Huniepop, as it's a sexual game, and all I did to make this au was remove some of the elements which create a sexual vibe. You can pretend there is intimacy in this au, because this IS a Huniepop-based au, but I won't reference it that much, so feel free to alter the ending of this fic, or anything during.


End file.
